B5 Sinclair's story
by Cobrakab
Summary: Whatever happened to Commander SInclair?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is a new fanfiction about one of my favorite tv shows Babylon five it explains Sinclair's story hope you like it!**

They put Sinclair on a shuttle. Sinclair wasn't informed about where he was going he was just told he was reassigned. He wondered how Garibaldi and Ivanova would take it and he hoped that they would take care of Babylon Five for him. He was told that Captain John Sheridan another veteran of the Earth-Minbari war was going to take command of the station. Sheridan thought about how he was going to miss his friends and also he wondered "will i ever see them again?" and little to his knowledge he wouldn't see his friends again. He thought about G'kar and Londo and how much those two annoyed him but at the same time, they were also in a way his friends. he thought of Delen and how she had wanted to tell him something but by the time he got there, it was too late. Sheridan decided to fall asleep until he was woken up and presumably told his location. Sinclair slept for hours and in that time he thought about the unsolved mysteries of Delen and the Grey Council. He also dreamt of the battle of the line the last stand they took to defend earth


	2. The Battle of the Line

He remembered. He was there. His ship was gliding in space when he felt the tractor beam grabbing his ship and pulling it in. He stood in the middle of a circle. There were many hooded people around him or not people but Minbari. He saw one take of his hood it revealed a familiar face of ambassador Delen. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He wanted to ask her what was going on but the scene shifted and he runs into the room where he finds lennir watching the cacoon that he later found out held Delen. Than he was whisked away to the shuttle that he was on he saw himself sleeping and wondered how that was possible. He heard whispers saying "the one" and "Valen" he saw Zathras on Babylon 4 when he was covered with debris that had fallen on him when they were leaving. He remembered trying to save Zathras but Zathras was stubborn and said to on. It disturbed him that all that chaos had only been a few weeks back. Sinclair woke gasping for breath. "Now arriving on Minbari" a robotic voice came over the com. " Minbar I'm on Minbar? " he said shocked by the news. **to those who don't know the actor of Jeffery Sinclair passed away in 2012 the real reason he was there for one season is he suffered from mental illness and could barely return for a two part to end his story I dedicate this to him. **


	3. Chapter 3

They treated him nicely. Even though Sinclair has been a soldier at the battle of the line the Minbar treated him like one of their own perhaps because they knew he was friends with their ambassador Delenn. Or should I say Satai Delenn. When he arrived they immediately prepared quarters for him that were very nice. Sinclair enjoyed the scenery and the whole place smelled nice. Minbar looked amazing with strange buildings that seemed to draw his gaze. The Minbar has taken him on a tour around the places he would be working at and around their. Sinclair was given an aid named Lir who seemed very interested about human cultures but refrained from asking a lot of questions because he was polite and did not want to disturb the Ambassador who was being taught their traditions and there culture. They did want to know all about him. The children of Minbar also seemed to view him in awe like he was a creature from an alien planet far way which he was in their pov. **sorry this took long and it's a short chapter i will make longer chapter s don t worry! I am just mainly working on the GTO fan fic also I'm only in season 2 of Babylon five so I want to watch more of the story thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sinclair though Minbar was a very nice place but it didn't feel like home which was beginning to be Babylon five before he had been recalled. He wished that he had no friend Delenn here but at the same time he felt like he could not trust her because of his dreams where had had seen her in the shadows during the battle of the line. Also she had been keeping things from him but what? Sinclair had been disappointed when Garibaldi's investigation had no turned up many clues but it did tell him that there that he was missing. Also what had Delenn wanted to tell him before he had left? She had found it so important but he had been very busy and he had forgotten to go by her place and when he got there she was in a cacoon with Lenir telling him that he was too late. Sinclair never knew or thought he would be an ambassador as most people also did because Sinclair had been climbing the ranks very fast and many people expected him to be a general within only a few years it was also an aid to him when Sinclair had been put in charge of B5 which came to good shock to him and plenty of higher ranking officers because all the captain's and generals expected to get the job but it went to a commander who was on the list of people who would have been in charge of B5 which Sinclair had expected and had found out after Garibaldi has done some unofficial digging for him. Sinclair thought that the crystals on Minbari were very pretty and they had a luminous glow to them which made him happy for some reason but still it was not his home and it didn't have his friends Garibaldi, Ivonova and The Doc who were his trusted friends and senior staff at B5. He hoped that Ivonvoa and Garibaldi would take good care of B5 but he knew they would because they were friends and that's what friends do they help each other out.

Sinclair had already begun to learn the culture of the Minbar. It was built around three casts the Working Cast, The Religious Cast and the Warrior cast. Legend has it that the Minbar could not lie but Sinclair knew there was no intelligent life form that could not lie. Honor of the Minbar's also played a big part in their society of one person in a clan shamed himself than he would shame the entire clan. As a human Sinclair had no clan until they put him in one mainly of the few humans who were there and a few Minbar who were outsiders. The clan was called the Macht' Ala. When he met his clan members he had befriended his members and had become the clan leader and finally somewhere he felt at peace


	5. Chapter 5

Commander Sinclair spent two years on Minbar before he returned to babylon 5 where he remet Captain John sheridan who seemed a little suspicious about him and Delen's relationship. Then they went off to where the energy signatures were coming from and then Sinclair found babylon 4 and asked Sherdian to not tell garibaldi that he was back and then sinclair became valen and garibaldi was upset after Zack Allan told him sinclair had come back but that he had missed him but he left him a message to his old friend. Im sorry guys i just couldn't finish this story i just don't have enough info on Sinclair but i will try and work on other Babylon 5 stories 


	6. THE STORY

_Commander Sinclair walked down the hallways of Babylon 5. It was a new station created after the disappearance of Babylon 4 a peacekeeping station before it. The year was 2257 and the station was almost complete. _

Babylon 5 had been built as a beacon of hope at the dawn of the third age of mankind and after the earth Minbari war which was a devastating war which had inflicted heavy damage on earth and earth force. The war had been an accident when a captain of a Hyperion class destroyer had the first contact with the Minbari which at that time was carrying the grey counsel of the highest of the Minbari three from the religious cast, three from the warrior cast, three from the worker class. Earthforce had suffered heavy losses during the war with 200,000 people killed in just three months of the war. As the Minbari decided to go on a "holy quest" they went on a quest to destroy all of humanity. At the battle of the line or the last stand against Minbari forces, all ships capable of fighting were sent into battle with the Minbari. During the battle, civilians were supposed to be leaving from transport ships. The president made a speech encouraging every last soldier to fight for Earth. The battle of the line saw Squadron Leader Jeffery Sinclair lead his men into battle as hundreds of Minbari jumpgates opened up. But during the battle Jeffery Sinclair was captured and held for interrogation to help the Minbari find out what the earth defense system was. And then the Minbari found out Jeffery Sinclair was one of their greatest heroes a Minbari not born of Minbari otherwise known as Valen.


	7. The three (Completed)

As Jeffery Sinclair completed his mission on Babylon 4 along with Marcus, Delenn, Sheridan and the others he realized he would never be going back. He would never see his friends and comrades again, at least in their point of view. He was going back in time to be reborn again and than the cycle would continue. It was his duty as the one who was. Sheridan was the one who is. And Delenn she was the one who will be. Sinclair felt great sadness for what was going to happen but in the end he knew it had to happen. He was of Minbari and Human he was the one who would have to shape the very existence of the Minbari and ultimately win the war against the shadows.

**Sorry if this was disappointing but I haven't updated in almost a year on any of my fics so its time for me to make a new cycle. Anyway thanks for reading :) maybe I will make another B5 fic. **


End file.
